Recueil
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Des drabbles plus idiots les uns que les autres ? Des OS défiants la logique ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! Attention : Possibilité de crack pairing ! MuraKuro, KagaKuro, AkaKuro, AoKaga, HanaKiyo, MidoKuro, MidoTaka, OS DE NOEL !
1. MuraKuro

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici Lauren qui est de retour pour un petit recueil de drabble/OS.**

 **Je sais que beaucoup de mes lecteurs attendent avec impatience le chapitre 2 de A la croisée des destins mais ne vous en faites pas ! C'est pour bientôt (on pourrait croire que je suis une femme enceinte avec cette phrase ...)**

 **Avec la rentrée, la 1ereS et les horaires impossible, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de finir le chapitre mais je travaille dessus !**

 **Enfin bref ! Je vous ais écrit quelques petits textes en cours (ooooouuuuuuuhhh ! pas bien !).**

 **Je vous laisse avec le premier, un petit MuraKuro parce que j'adore ce couple !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Pairing : MuraKuro**

 **Rating : M**

 **PS : Je dédicace ce drabble à Ciel Saynen !**

* * *

La faim d'un homme.

Il est tellement mignon. Avec ses cheveux bleus qui ne me donnent qu'une envie, y mettre les mains. Avec ses yeux de la même couleur qui me fixent avec intensité et plaisir lorsque je lui fais l'amour. Avec ses joues toute blanches qui se teintent en rose, comme des petits bonbons, lorsque je viens les mordiller.

Ahh … ! Kuro-chin me manque. Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils décidés d'aller habiter si loin…. ?

« -Atsushi ?

-Um ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Muro-chin. Je l'avais presque oublié.

« Pourquoi viens-tu de t'assoir ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis en entrainement.

« Nhhh … Pas envie de bouger. J'ai faim ! »

Je me levais pour me diriger vers les vestiaires sans même remarquer les regards choqués de mes coéquipiers. Mais Muro-chin me retint.

« Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais faim … Mais … Atsushi, calme cette érection s'il te plait. »

Merde.

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **C'est court, je sais ^^**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bisous !**

 **A la prochaine pour un ... _KagaKuro_ !**


	2. KagaKuro

**Helloooo ! Le retour des drabbles :)**

 **Cette fois-ci ce sera un KagaKuro comme annoncé :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

KagaKuro, Une histoire de chien

Cette journée était l'une des plus belles qu'il m'ait été donnée de vivre. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous avions passé la matinée à jouer au basket. Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, c'était même plutôt banal entre nous. On s'est entrainé, puis je l'ai battu un nombre incalculable de fois, encore une fois ce n'était pas étonnant vu son niveau en one-one. Nous avons fini au Maji Burger ou j'ai payé, heureusement qu'un milkshake ne coûte pas très cher sinon je serais complètement ruiné ! Notre après-midi dans mon appartement à vite tournée. D'une partie de jeux-vidéo nous avons fini dans une chambre. Etonnant ? Non plus. Le meilleur pour la fin bien sur.

« -Kagami-kun ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai mal au dos. »

C'est sûr qu'après ça tu dois souffrir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment dit ce qui va suivre. Je devais être fatigué. Ou non ! Il m'a drogué j'en suis sûr !

« -Tu peux me demander un truc si tu veux.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Tu accepteras tout ?

-Oui, oui … »

Aie. Attention. Connerie en approche.

« -La semaine prochaine je dois aller chez ma tante à Osaka durant quelques jours. Tu pourras garder Nigou ?

-Quoi ?! Hors de question !

-Taiga-kun … S'il te plait … »

Le fourbe ! Saleté ! En plus avec cette tête d'ange, comment refuser ? Ca a fini dans le lit en plus. Ça c'est bien.

 **u.u.u.u**

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Le sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Je vais ouvrir. Ce démon est accompagné de son maitre. Maitre qui me tend la laisse ainsi qu'un sachet contenant surement la nourriture de cette chose !

Je lève les yeux et … Plus personne ! Misdirection de ….

« KUROKOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau drabble !**

 **Kiss !**

 **Oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimez :D**


	3. AkaKuro

**Hello ! Me revoici !**

 **Aujourd'hui je viens vous présenter un AkaKuro tout mignon !**

 **La base de cette fic est une discussion entre Erizu-sama, grande auteur du fandom KnB que vous devez surement connaitre, et moi au sujet des bains moussant ! C'était très drôle :D**

 **L'idée du titre vient de ma merveilleuse Chloé qui m'a fait exploser de rire en pleins cours alors que je lui présentais mon idée !**

 **Je les remercie toutes les deux et leur dédie cet OS !**

 **La chanson "Ca mousse" est à Superbus !**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Ça mousse entre toi et moi !

3 mois. Cela faisait 3 mois que la Winter Cup était terminée. Les examens de fin d'année s'étaient bien passés, tous nos protagonistes pouvaient tranquillement profiter de leurs vacances de printemps avant le début de leur deuxième année.

Les relations entre les membres de la Génération Miracle s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Bien qu'une animosité restait toujours présente, -et oui !, on ne peut, et ne pourra jamais changer ces têtes de mule -, nos six joueurs se voyaient plus souvent, Momoi organisant souvent des après-midi basket.

Néanmoins, un rapprochement bien singulier se faisait voir entre deux joueurs. Personne n'était dupe. Il était évident qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre même si leur fierté ne leur permettait surement pas de l'admettre. Akashi et Kuroko se voyait de façon plutôt régulière à raison d'une fois par semaine. Toujours à un endroit différent. Le capitaine invitait souvent l'ombre dans un salon de thé, ou alors ils passaient leur après-midi devant un film, un match ou alors à jouer au shogi, -qui gagnait, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le préciser non ?-, chez Kuroko ou chez Akashi lorsque le bleu n'avait pas les moyens de faire le trajet jusqu'à Kyoto.

Nous étions samedi et il n'échappait pas à la règle : nos deux amis étaient dans la maison du joueur de Seirin, seuls. Après une après-midi plus qu'agréable à jouer au basket ensemble, ils étaient rentrés. Le rouge s'étant –gentiment- incrusté pour la nuit.

« -Kuroko, tu peux prendre la salle de bain en premier.

-Merci Akashi-kun. Je reviens rapidement.

-Prends ton temps. »

Le plus petit se dirigea vers la salle de bain en fermant derrière lui, il avait confiance en son compagnon, aucunement besoin de la verrouiller. Soudainement un élément présent dans la pièce attisa sa curiosité : la baignoire. Elle semblait l'attirer. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se détacher ! La meilleure solution était celle-ci. Un bain. Il allait prendre un bain. En plus, Akashi lui avait dit de prendre son temps. Ou était le problème ?

Il fouille dans son armoire et y trouva le Saint Graal : un bain moussant au thé vert. L'eau était en train de couler quand il versa une bonne dose de ce produit miracle à l'intérieur. L'odeur était tout bonnement parfaite.

Quelques petites minutes passèrent et le bleu put enfin se glisser dans le jardin d'Eden. Les sensations étaient délicieuses. Il sentait l'odeur du thé vert sur sa peau. Ses muscles endoloris se détendaient, il était bien. Si bien qu'il se mit à fredonner.

« J'entre à pieds-joints dans mon bain de pensées … »

Celles-ci dérivèrent justement. Sa joie après la victoire, après ses retrouvailles avec ses amis de la Génération Miracle : Kise, … Midorima, … Aomine, … Murasakibara, … Akashi, … Akashi. Définitivement Akashi.

« … Je laisse laisse aller mon dos dans l'eau douce … »

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il était tellement heureux que le rouge soit redevenu lui-même.

« … Un peu de parfum moussant aller dans ma bouche … »

Il allait enfin pouvoir se … Se quoi ? Aucune chance. Il soupira. Jamais il ne pourra avouer ses sentiments au capitaine, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient être réciproques. Deuxième soupir.

« … Ça mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi … J'ai la peau douce, douce, comme de la soie … »

Il plongea brièvement sa tête dans l'eau ressortant avec pleins de mousse sur ses cheveux. Il tressaillit en sortant une main se poser sur sa tête.

« Akashi-kun ?! »

Le bleu se tourna vivement, essayant de cacher le rouge de ses joues.

« -Tu n'as pas à être gêné Kuroko, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais nu.

-…

-Tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai toqué. Je me suis permis d'entrer. »

Ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'il était devenu tomate : l'avait-il entendu chanter ? Honteux, il baissa la tête.

Le joueur de Rakuzan commença à faire de petites et légères caresses sur le cuir chevelu du petit, lui provoquant un petit soupir de plaisir.

« -Tu sais … Si tu commences à faire ce genre de chose, je ne pourrais vraiment plus répondre de mes mouvements ni me retenir.

-Te retenir de faire quoi Akashi-kun ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te retenir.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Ta position est bien trop excitante »

Le rouge déplaça ses mains vers le torse de Kuroko, caressant doucement la peau nue présente sous ses paumes. Sa tête était à quelques centimètres seulement de celle de son homologue qui rougit de plus belle. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent naturellement. Un baiser tout d'abord timide, puis fougueux s'échangeait. Le bleuté ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant la langue de son amant s'infiltrer. Les salives se mélangeaient. Akashi donnait des baisers en accord avec son image : tellement sensuel. Seijuro tourna l'ombre vers lui, mordant et marquant toute peau qu'il touchait, provoquant de plus en plus de soupir de la part de son amant. Ses mains étaient partit en quête de ses bouts de chairs déjà dressés auquel il appliqua d'autres caresses.

« Aka… Shi... kun... »

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit. Une des mains de son tortionnaire plongea dans l'eau et effleura sa verge déjà tendue. Un petit cri se fit entendre.

« Déjà dur ? Hé bien … Je vais devoir m'occuper de ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la saisit soudainement. Rien que ce geste suffit à faire perdre un peu conscience à Kuroko. Il commença à faire des petits mouvements de vas à viens lui provocant de plus en plus de soupirs et de cris étouffés.

« Laisse toi aller, je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu sais, … Tetsuya …. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les cris résonnaient dans le petit espace de la salle de bain.

« -Akashi-kun … Nhnnn … Je …

-Viens

-Nhn … Seijuro ! »

Ce simple nom fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit –et dans le pantalon- de notre seme préféré. Pendant que le bleuté reprenait son souffle, le rouge eu un regard lubrique, un éclat passa dans son regard.

« -Akashi-kun…

-Seijuro. Ne crois pas que nous en avons terminé »

Un regard en direction de son entre-jambe fit rougir son amant.

« -Je …

-Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant chambre.

-Moi … Moi aussi … Seijuro-kun. »

Et cette merveilleuse soirée se termina dans un lit, ils attendaient tous le deux se moment depuis tellement longtemps.

Et alors que le capitaine de Rakuzan allait s'endormir tout comme son homologue, il inspira un grand coup l'odeur du bleuté tout en sifflotant

« Ca mousse, mousse, entre toi et toi … »

Fin

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes deux précédents drabbles, vous êtes trop mignons :3**

 **La bise !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt :D**

 **Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**


	4. AoKaga

**Salut tout le monde ! Nouvel OS !**

 **Comme toujours je l'ai écris en cours x)**

 **WARNING : Lemon ! (Hé oui, mon tout premier ! Que d'émotion !)**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop mignon :3 Je suis contente que mes écrits vous plaisent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

 _Sensualité_

Tout en lui puait la sensualité. Ses mouvements totalement et entièrement gracieux sur un terrain. Ses tirs défiant la logique, les règles de la pesanteur, la gravité même. Je me demandais souvent s'il savait qu'on l'observait, que je l'observais. 40 minutes, c'était trop peu à mon goût. Même si je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer. Puis, à la fin du match, je croisais son regard. Bleu électrisant. M'électrisant. Puis vint son sourire. Définitivement carnassier. Je me croirais volontiers dans une scène de Jurassic Park. Le terrain de basket en plus, bien évidemment. Je pense qu'il le fait exprès : déjà il jouait, chose exceptionnelle, mais en plus sérieusement, chose que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois et c'était durant son match contre mon équipe ! Seirin VS Tôo, que de souvenirs ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il jouait sérieusement car il était contre Kaijo. Encore, une revanche certainement. Mais leur équipe était trop désavantagée par leur nouveau 5 majeur. Sifflet final. La sentence tombe. 114-87. Ils s'étaient bien débrouillées n'empêche.

« Kagami-kun »

Je sursautai.

« Je rentre, j'ai rendez-vous avec Akashi-kun. Tu peux aller voir Aomine-kun, je ne dirais rien. Bonne chance. »

Rougissement. Le pire ce Kuroko. En plus, il avait disparu avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose. M'enfin ! A la sortie du gymnase, je pris le temps d'admirer la vue. Je devins nostalgique Mon Dieu. La fin de la Winter Cup avait changé tellement de chose. J'avais tellement changé. Je savais déjà que j'étais gay, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire tomber sous mon charme le mec le plus hétéro connu à ce jour. Et accessoirement le plus bandant aussi. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir un si beau corps ? C'est indécent !

Je fus interrompu dans ma rêverie par une violente tape à l'arrière de la tête :

« -Oï Bakagami, tu fous quoi ? Tu m'imagines à poil ? Désolé mais va falloir que tu attendes qu'on rentre ma chérie !

-AHOMINE ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Dis pas de la merde ! Et m'appelle pas comme ça Aho ! »

Mais mon rougissement le fit éclater de rire. J'avais dit que Kuroko était le pire ? Oubliez. C'est d'Aomine dont je parlais. Notre routine d'insultes se continua tout le long du trajet du retour. Je fus même surpris quand nous fûmes devant ma porte.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu sais plus ouvrir une porte ? Tu sais, la clé dans la serrure, comme ma queue dans ton …

-AHOOOOO ! »

Plié de rire, cet imbécile me suivit bêtement dans mon appartement, déposant ses affaires un peu partout. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

« -Je vais prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi.

-Tu vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul ? Tu sais, j'ai vu la gaule que tu te tapes depuis qu'on a quitté le gymnase … »

Il s'était rapproché de moi, dans mon dos. Ses bras s'entourèrent naturellement autour de ma taille.

Sensualité. Encore. Rougissement. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci je ne pouvais rien faire. La mâchoire du fauve était déjà autour de mon cou, me mordant, me léchant, laissant des marques au gré de ses désirs. Comment résister ? Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Sa peau brune ne se mariait que trop bien avec la mienne. Comment ce type pouvait être japonais sans rire ? Des mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt, s'infiltrant dans mon intimité. Lorsqu'il frôla un de mes tétons, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Mes yeux étaient déjà perdus dans leur contemplation de mon amant, je ne remarquais même pas le déplacement vers la chambre. Je fus poussé violemment sur le lit. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il murmura :

« C'est à toi d'y passer aujourd'hui, Taiga …»

Mon entre-jambe se réveilla automatiquement. Il le savait. Il le savait que j'aimais sa voix, tout comme ma langue maternelle pouvait l'exciter. Il m'offrit la plus belle partie de strip-tease en enlevant son tee-shirt. Ses abdos étaient bien présent, fruits de ses prouesses au basket. Il s'approcha de moi tout en remontant le long de mon corps mon haut, devenu gênant. Sa langue dessina le contour de mes muscles, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. Une de ses mains partit à l'assaut de mes bouts de chairs pour la deuxième fois tandis que l'autre jouait avec l'élastique de mon boxer, dépassant de mon jean. Jean qui s'empressa de voler à travers la pièce, rejoignant le reste de ses vêtements. Les gestes du bleu se firent plus précis, et il commença à effleurer ma verge déjà dure qui lui était offerte. Les boxers partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Je tressaillis de plus belle lorsque je sentis une intrusion. Les gestes experts de mon amant me firent légèrement oublier la douleur qui affluait alors qu'il me préparait. Je savais que le pire était à venir. Quelques minutes passèrent. Je vis Aomine s'aligner avec moi, déroulant un préservatif, sortit de … je ne sais ou.

« Alors, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux Taiga … »

Mon nom roulait. Si excitant.

« -Aho …

\- Dis-le …

-Je veux … Te veux …

-Précise ta pensée …

-PREND MOI BORDEL !

-Voilà, c'était pas si difficile »

Et il s'enfonça. La douleur fut grande mais j'étais habitué –malheureusement ou heureusement je ne saurais le dire-, le plaisir viendrait bientôt se mêler et tout serait bon. Et ce fut le cas. Nos deux corps commencèrent à bouger, demandant toujours plus de contact avec l'autre. Aomine était collé à mon torse. Toutes sortes de sensation m'envahissaient, donnant un mélange des plus délicieux à chaque nouveau coup de rein, toujours plus puissant. La délivrance était proche. Je le sentais.

« -… Dai… Daiki …

-Moi aussi …

- _Together_ … »

L'orgasme fut puissant pour les deux. Aomine allongé sur moi, nous reprenions notre souffle. Jusqu'à ce que mon amant se décide à sortir de moi, jetant habilement son préservatif dans la poubelle. Il se blottit dans mon torse quelques instants. J'aime ces moments de tranquillité, souvent après l'amour d'ailleurs, ou cette panthère se transforme en chaton.

« Dis, prêt pour le deuxième round ? »

Malheureusement, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps …

Après tout, il reste ma panthère sensuelle.

Alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi pour me dévorer, mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans le séjour, la sonnerie allant merveilleusement bien avec l'instant. Bien sûr, personne ne fut apte à décrocher …

 _« J'aime j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, **Sensualité** … »_

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez à travers une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 _ **Prochain OS : HanaKiyo** _


	5. HanaKiyo

**Bonjour le monde !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un HanaKiyo. Je sais qu'il risque de ne pas être aussi apprécié que mes autres écrits mais bon, je tente ma chance ! Je n'aime pas du tout le personnage d'Hanamiya dans l'anime et le manga mais certaines fanfics me l'ont fait aimer beaucoup beaucoup !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez quand même un peu de plaisir, c'est du fluff :3 Je suis en manque de fluff un truc de fou.**

 **Bisous, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Je t'aime

« Tch. Tu sers à rien. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ébène lui tourna le dos, boudeur. L'homme en face de lui conservait sn éternel sourire niais. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il fait son …_

« -Tsundere.

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ? Tu veux dire adieu à ton deuxième genou ou bien … ?! »

Il s'était vivement retourné, ses deux sourcils en forme de têtards violemment froncés. Le plus grand ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« **Mon** Tsundere »

Rougissement. Après quelques secondes à bouder, le capitaine prit part à l'étreinte, posant son menton sur l'épaule présente devant lui, ses bras fermement ancrés dans le dos de son compagnon.

Eh oui ! Le grand (ou pas) Hanamiya Makoto sortait avec le pilier de Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei. Qui aurait-pu le croire ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de l'autre. Makoto aura eu du mal à l'accepter, mais après tout, tout est possible. Il en viendrait même, parfois, à regretter de lui avoir détruit le genou. Euhhh … Non en fait. Quand même pas, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Deuxième tentative de Teppei :

« Je t'aime Makoto »

Rougissement x2. Léger frissonnement.

« -Tch … Je … Tsk … Aussi …

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Ce petit mot, rien que ce petit mot avait su …

« Range moi ce sourire de débile, crétin. »

Voilà.

* * *

 **Fin :)**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**

 **En tout cas, laissez moi un petite review pour me donner vos impressions !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **Ps : Je n'ai aucune idée de quand sera le prochain OS/drabble, je n'en ai plus en stock :c**


	6. MidoKuro

**Hello ! C'est toujours moi !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau drabble ! Un MidoKuro :)**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont proposé des pairings, je tiens compte de tout vos avis !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Je ne t'aime pas

La bibliothèque. Le seul endroit paisible de cette école. Le bruit n'y était pas constant, personne n'y courrait partout, dans tous les sens, Kise n'était pas là à geindre dans mes oreilles sans arrêt, La bibliothèque était mon seul véritable lieu de paix, Des centaines de livres étaient à ma disposition, des connaissances à profusion. Et personne pour venir m'empêcher de les acquérir. Je pris un livre au rayon 'sciences' puis vins m'assoir à l'une des nombreuses chaises mises à disposition. Mon objet du jour, une cafetière, était déposé sur la table en face de moi.

Enfin un moment de quiétude avant l'entrainement. Personne ne viendrait, Akashi était trop occupé avec l'entraineur et il était bien le seul à entrer dans mon jardin d'Eden.

… Enfin, presque.

En relevant la tête de mon livre quelques instants, un élément vint troubler mon champs de vision. Une touffe bleue, des yeux impassibles ? Mais comment avais-je bien pu l'oublier ?

« -Bonjour Midorima-kun.

-Kuroko …. »

S'il y avait bien une personne dont la présence me troublait, c'était bien lui. Je ne savais quoi penser à son sujet. Ses yeux, _adorable_ , bien trop inexpressifs, sa peau, _adorable_ , bien trop blanche.

… De toute façon, nos signes astrologiques ne sont pas compatibles. Et ne le seront jamais. Jamais. A quoi bon lutter ?

« Midorima-kun, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Akashi-kun risque de nous en vouloir si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure. »

Déjà ?! Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer, perdu dans mes réflexions stupides.

Je ne l'aime pas.

Je posais mon livre dans le bac prévu à cet effet, suivant le joueur fantôme mécaniquement. Arrivé au gymnase, il s'arrêta devant la porte et colla ses lèvres aux miennes.

Quoi ?

Attendez …

Quoi ?

Ma réaction ne fut pas très longue à venir, mes joues se tintèrent de rouge et mon cerveau était parti en vacances.

Honteux quand j'y repense.

A la fin du baiser, je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il me souffla :

« Arrête de réfléchir, agis, Shintaro-kun. »

Et il disparut dans le batîment, me laissant totalement perdu.

 _Je ne l'aime pas._

Peut-être que …

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé.**

 **Bisouuuus ! à la prochaine :D**


	7. MidoTaka

**Bonsoir (il est 20h10) !**

 **Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau drabble un peu spécial, un petit MidoTaka. Alors comme pour mon AkaKuro, il est né d'une conversation avec Erizu-sama (pour changer), j'aime bien lui dédier des drabbles/OS, c'est la meilleure :3 (Chloé aussi tu es la best, ne te fâche pas :c)**

 **Donc voilà ! J'espère que toi et vous qui lisez ceci aimeraient ce petit drabble !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Insomnia

C'était un matin des plus ordinaires. Je venais me placer devant la maison des Midorima, attendant que Son Altesse veuille bien daigner se présenter. Avachi sur le guidon, je fermais les yeux quelques instants, espérant gagner quelques précieuses millisecondes de repos. Hé oui ! Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que le sommeil ne voulait plus me trouver. Pourquoi moi hein ? Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal Sommeil-chan ! Bon, certes je suis amoureux d'un homme, ce qui n'est pas le top dans notre société japonaise vraiment … coincés, mais je ce n'est pas mal hein ? Non, bien sûr que non … D'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute si je suis amoureux de lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas être si mignon !

« Bonjour Takao »

Je me relevais précipitamment du guidon, manquant de tout faire tomber. Il monta pendant que je lui lançai un regard noir.

« -C'est de ta faute Shin-chan !

-Pardon ? »

Le laissant dans son incompréhension, je démarrai vers le lycée.

Car oui, mes insomnies répétitives, mes cernes de trois kilomètres, c'était de sa faute ! Chaque nuit, je réfléchissais à comment lui avouer mes sentiments, à me demander s'ils étaient réciproques. Et au final je n'en dormais pas. Sans compter qu'au terme de mes nuits plus que courtes, je me trouvais toujours avec une difficulté nommée « l'érection matinale » ! Foutu corps de dieu grec bien trop bandant.

Arrivés au lycée, nous nous dirigeâmes dans notre salle, toujours sans échanger le moindre mot. Et ce fus ainsi toute la journée. J'étais même trop occupée à lutter avec Sommeil que je ne vis pas qu'il avait fixé mon dos durant tous les cours.

« Takao. »

Nous étions arrivés devant le gymnase pour l'entrainement.

« -Hm ?

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête de plaisanter. Tu es loin d'être comme d'habitude. Rien que tes cernes le prouvent.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux savoir d'où elles viennent ces cernes ? C'est de ta faute pour être aussi … toi ! J'fais que de penser à toi au lieu de dormir ! Et oui, moi Takao Kazunari, je t'aime ! Voilà, heureux ?

-… »

Je lui avais tourné le dos comme un enfant boudeur. Il m'avait vraiment énervé. Soudain, je sentis une main me retourner et avant que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, mon Shin-chan était en train de m'embrasser. Brièvement, certes, mais ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il était rouge pivoine, me laissant mort de rien.

« … Moi … Je t'a… aussi … »

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je lui fis le câlin de sa vie en me jetant dans ses bras, un sourire ne voulant plus quitter mon visage.

« Je t'aime Shintaro ! »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors ? Dites moi vos impressions en reviews, vous étes les meilleurs merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas que mes écrits pourraient autant vous plaire !**

 **A la prochaine fois :D**


	8. AkaKuro 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ca fait longtemps je sais ! Mais bon, les examens approchent, les semaines chargées avec les contrôles 'scientifiques' se sont enchainés et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau drabble dédié à ... Erizu-sama ! Pour changer xD Mais cette fille m'inspire vous savez ! Elle est trop mignonne avec son chat donc je lui dédie ce drabble !**

 **C'est un petit AkaKuro qui reprend un peu l'intrigue de mon précédent drabble KagaKuro mais bon !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Enjoy, Lauren The Manga Killers**

* * *

Félin ou Canin ?

Les chats. Ces créatures tellement gracieuses, tellement mignonnes. Parce que oui, on ne peut pas le nier, les chats sont vraiment adorables. Avec leur petite langue râpeuse qui vient nous lécher après une caresse, leur pelage si doux qui vient se frotter à nous pour demander de l'attention.

.Rable.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez ces félins, c'était qu'ils étaient fiers, toujours vaillants, regardant de haut les faibles.

C'était définitivement l'animal rêvé d'Akashi. Il lui correspondait en tout point.

…

 _Alors pourquoi, non de Dieu, suis-je dans cette situation ?!_

Un petit retour en arrière s'impose.

Tout commença une semaine auparavant, lors d'un rendez-vous entre Akashi et Kuroko, petits-amis depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ils étaient autour d'une table au Maji, le bleuté avec son éternel milkshake à la vanille en main, regardant le rouge qui avait terminé son repas. La conversation était calme, sereine, situation habituelle en somme pour les deux protagonistes.

« -Seijuro-kun ?

-Tetsuya. Un problème ?

-Je me demandais simplement si tu accepterais de garder Nigou durant quelques jours. »

Le capitaine le regarda avec un air interrogateur

« Mes parents et moi rendons visite à de la famille non loin d'ici. Ils possèdent cependant un chat et j'ai peur que Nigou et lui ne s'entendent pas … »

Le regard quelque peu suppliant de Tetsuya ne put faire résister son petit-ami qui accepta, tout en se promettant mentalement qu'il punirait comme il se doit son cher et tendre pour tant de fourberie.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, une semaine plus tard, dans son appartement à Tokyo avec la petite bête au regard si familier. « Tu devrais savoir le gérer Seijuro-kun. Bonne semaine » accompagné d'un baiser avaient été les dernières paroles de Kuroko avant qu'il ne laisse la laisse et qu'il ne s'évapore comme un fantôme.

C'est à ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent.

« Assis »

Le chien resta à quatre pattes.

« Assis »

Son regard semblait moqueur.

« Assis »

 _Tetsuya …_

« -Assis.

-Ouaf ! »

 _Ce chien se fiche de moi !_

Et la même scène se déroulait chaque jour, augmentant petit à petit l'envie de meurtre d'Akashi, n'ayant visiblement aucune autorité sur l'être chétif devant lui. Tout comme il n'en avait plus sur Tetsuya. Après tout … Tel maître tel chien !

« -Plus qu'une heure, plus qu'une heure …

-Ouaf !

-Assis ! »

Et comme toujours rien.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il commença sa réflexion sur les chats.

Et il se fit la promesse d'aller en adopter un. Les chiens n'étaient définitivement pas pour lui.

Des coups à la porte retentirent, coupant ses réflexions et calmant l'aura meurtrière qui s'échappait de lui.

Son petit ami se trouvait effectivement devant la porte. Le chien vint de suite lui sauter dessus, sa queue remuant dans tous les sens.

« - Bonjour Nigou, bonjour Seijuro-kun. La semaine s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien et la tienne ? »

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, où Kuroko fini de raconter sa semaine à son amant. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser passionnément, faisant oublier à Akashi sa semaine quand …

« -Nigou n'a pas été trop pénible ?

-Non, pas du tout.

 _Mais bien sûr_.

-Ouaf !

-Nigou, assis. »

Et l'animal lui obéit, allant s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce sous les yeux médusés d'Akashi. Le ton de Kuroko n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi neutre et ...

 _Il … Il …_

Il se leva, le regard interrogateur de Kuroko se posa sur lui mais il n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea dans sa chambre, bien décidé à …

« JE VAIS ADOPTER UN CHAT ! »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, je me suis tapée des barres en l'écrivant!**

 **J'attends vos avis en reviews, vous êtes trop mignon dans ce que vous me dites ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Joyeuses fêtes !

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est Lauren !**

 **Hé oui ! Voilà le tant attendu OS de Noël !**

 **Il aura été long à écrire, mais j'y suis venu à bout ! Je n'ai jamais écrit de texte aussi long, plus de 3700 mots. Je suis fière !**

 **C'est toujours du AkaKuro (pour changer), et c'est toujours pour Erizu-sama (pour changer). J'espère que tu aimeras, encore un Joyeux Noël à toi ! J'espère que tu reconnaitras les références vu que certaines phrases de Kuroko sont les tiennes :p Bisouuuus me déteste pas s'il te plait xD**

 **En tout cas Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous ! Puisse-elle être remplie de yaoi !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**

* * *

Une ambiance de fête

Le ciel était d'un bleu semblable à ses cheveux et à ses yeux. Décidément tout lui faisait penser à lui. Après tout, il l'aime, c'est bien normal, il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Et il est là, dans le jardin à jouer avec leur fils. Il a toujours adoré les enfants, jusqu'à en faire son métier. Leur mise en couple date du lycée, lointaine période. Cette deuxième année avait été le lieu de nombreuses péripéties même si tout était redevenu normal, autant dans son esprit qu'avec les relations qu'entretenait les anciens membres de la Génération Miracle.

 _Notre mise en couple … J'en ris encore tant elle était ridicule ... Cependant, à dire vrai, je pense que je devrai remercier Aomine et Kagami pour leur … stupidité._

* * *

Tout commença un week-end de mai. Tous les anciens coéquipiers se voyaient maintenant plus régulièrement et il n'existait plus d'animosité telle que lors de leur première année, avant la Winter Cup. Akashi passait beaucoup de temps à converser avec Kuroko. Sa compagnie était reposant et véritablement agréable pour le capitaine, beaucoup plus que de passer une après-midi avec Aomine pour ne citer que lui. Le plus surprenant restait néanmoins le fait que le rouge se rendait petit à petit compte de ses sentiments naissant pour l'ombre. Rien ne le choquait loin de là : il se savait homosexuel, et pouvait passer du temps à regarder les courbes du corps du bleuté. Et de plus, personne ne pourrait aller à l'encontre de ses décisions concernant ses sentiments, il restait absolu.

La matinée était bien entamée lorsque notre cher Rakuzan reçut un message de … Kagami Taiga. Ce qui l'étonna un peu.

 **De** **Kagami Taiga** **,** _ **11h35**_ **:**

 **« Yo ! Ceci est un message groupé !**

 **Le week-end prochain, comme vous devez le savoir (sauf si vous êtes comme Ahomine …), est prolongé grâce au vendredi et au lundi qui sont fériés. J'ai décidé de faire une petite fête chez moi à cette occasion.**

 **Ce sera donc le vendredi soir, chez moi (l'adresse est sur un plan joint à ce message), aux alentours de 19h. Seirin s'occupe de ramener la bouffe et d'autres trucs chelou je suppose. Je laisse Aho s'occuper de l'alcool, comme il m'a si gentiment supplié pour le faire,**

 **Alors sache que si tu reçois ce message, c'est que tu es invité. Si tu peux venir alors ramène toi, sinon ce sera pour une prochaine fois !**

 **Ah oui, message adressé à Aho : Je raconte pas de la merde, tu m'as vraiment supplié connard ! »**

Une fête ? A Tokyo la semaine suivante …

 _Foutu père._

La semaine suivante, le samedi matin même, le rouge était convié à une réunion « des plus importante pour son avenir » d'après son père. Comme si quelqu'un doutait encore qu'il saurait à merveille reprendre l'entreprise familiale … Mais il ne pouvait pas la manquer sous prétexte d'une fête étudiante. Et même si il devait loger à Tokyo le soir de la fête, il ne pouvait pas faire le trajet à deux reprises sans manquer d'être en retard …

Il poussa un soupir. Ils allaient être deux à ne pas être satisfait …

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **11h42**_ **:**

 **« Bonjour Akashi-kun. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **As-tu reçu le message de Kagami-kun ? Il a invité toute la Génération Miracle. Pourras-tu faire le déplacement depuis Kyoto ? »**

En parlant du loup.

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **11h44**_ **:**

 **« Bonjour Tetsuya. Je vais bien, merci.**

 **J'ai effectivement été invité. Faire le déplacement depuis Kyoto n'est pas un problème pour moi, cependant le lendemain je dois me présenter sans faute à une réunion pour l'entreprise de mon père relativement tôt dans la matinée. Je ne peux donc pas y assister. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **11h47**_ **:**

 **« D'accord Akashi-kun, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous voir dans ce cas. »**

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro , **_**11h48**_ **:**

 **« Ce sera avec plaisir Tetsuya. »**

Ce qui n'était pas dit, mais aisément compris par les deux amis, c'était la déception de l'autre. Cela faisait des mois, plus précisément depuis les vacances du passage à l'année supérieure, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait enfin, le plus disposé à faire le déplacement devait s'occuper d'une affaire qu'il savait inintéressante. Et dépourvu d'intérêt quelconque. Une occasion de moins de voir SON Tetsuya, d'observer son corps magnifiques, de se plonger dans son regard si intense …

Ses poings se serrèrent sur la chaise où il était assis. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 _Foutu père._

Et la semaine passa, bien trop vite pour les deux protagonistes, restant sur leur tristesse de ne pas pouvoir se voir.

Et enfin le jour de la fête arriva.

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **18h02**_ **:**

 **« Tu es bien arrivé à ton hôtel, Akashi-kun ? »**

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **18h03**_ **:**

 **« Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Cependant tu devrais terminer de te préparer où tu vas finir par manquer ton métro Tetsuya. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **18h05**_ **:**

 **« Je suis en train de partir. »**

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **18h07**_ **:**

 **« Bien.**

 **Ne fais rien de fou ce soir. Tetsuya, tu sais que Daiki ou même Ryota risquent de t'embarquer dans une folie incontrôlable. Reste sobre. Ne prend pas ce qu'ils te donnent. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **18h12**_ **:**

 **« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Akashi-kun, mais tu peux dormir tranquillement. Je ne ferais pas de bêtises, je ne suis pas comme Kagami-kun ou Aomine-kun. »**

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **18h15 :**_

 **« Je te fais confiance. Passe une bonne soirée. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **18h24**_ **:**

 **« Merci beaucoup. »**

Et c'est sur ce message que ce termina leur conversation pour la soirée. Seijuro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'objet de ses rêves était dans la même ville que lui, à quelques kilomètres, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas aller le voir. Extrêmement en colère contre son paternel, il jura mentalement qu'il lui ferait subir mille et mille tortures. Il pensa à ça toute la soirée, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur un ouvrage qu'il avait apporté.

Aux alentours de 23 heures, le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur la fête qui avait lieu au même moment. Et sur Tetsuya. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Son instinct ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Il savait que Daiki avait souvent la fâcheuse tendance d'entrainer son ancienne ombre lorsqu'ils étaient à Teiko. Cela n'avait pas dû changer et il espérait que le plus petit ne perdrait pas pied, et l'utilisation de son cerveau par la même occasion.

Soudain, son portable vibra légèrement et il reconnut la vibration associé au numéro de Tetsuya.

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h25**_ **:**

 **« Akashi-kun tu sais qu'tes mimi ? »**

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de répondre.

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **23h26**_ **:**

 **« Pardon ? Tetsuya ? C'est bien toi ? »**

 **De Kuroko Tetsuya, 23h30 : **

**« Bah wiiiii ! Tu veux que ce soit qui ? Le Pape ?**

 **Mais si tu saiiiiiiis ! Avec tes airs de dominateur de fauves ! Je veux être ton tigre ! »**

 _Non mais j'hallucine ?_

Il se pinça le bras comme confirmation, mais le constat fut qu'il était bel et bien éveillé.

Son ancien joueur avait visiblement bu. Ses inquiétudes avaient donc bien lieu d'être …

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **23h32**_ **:**

 **« Comment te sens-tu Tetsuya ? Qu'as-tu pris ? »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h36**_ **:**

 **« Je v bien. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h37**_ **:**

 **« J'ai fait 8 chot de vodkaaaa »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h37**_ **:**

 **« Tontoooon »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h38**_ **:**

 **« Et je suis même pas bourré »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h39**_ **:**

 **« 10 verres.**

 **JUST FEEL IIIIIIIIIT**

 **JUST FEEL IIIIIT »**

 _Mon Dieu. Juste, Mon Dieu._

Même si les messages lui parvenant le faisaient légèrement sourire tant le fait que Tetsuya puisse les écrire était incroyable, le capitaine de Rakuzan fronça les sourcils. Il allait faire un meurtre sur Daiki et tous les autres qui l'avaient fait devenir comme ça.

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h45**_ **:**

 **Pièce jointe.**

Et il l'ouvrit. Son cœur, et autre chose, fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _Cette photo …_

Tetsuya était affalé sur un canapé, les joues rouges et les yeux rieurs tournés vers l'objectif. Son tee-shirt blanc était entièrement transparent et son jean était déboutonné. On aurait cru un débauché.

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **23h46**_ **:**

 **« … Tetsuya ? »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **23h51**_ **:**

 **« COEUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !**

 **Akashi-kun, tu ne ve pas de moua ? (** **Ｔ▽Ｔ** **)**

 **Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé moi !**

 **Et je suis pas bourré en plus !**

 **J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là !** **(*v** ***)** **人** **(*v** ***)**

 **De** **Akashi Seijuro** **,** _ **00h00**_ **:**

 **« J'arrive. »**

 **De** **Kuroko Tetsuya** **,** _ **00h05**_ **:**

 **Ohhh tu viens jouer avec nous ? Tu verras on s'amuse trop bien avec Aomine-chan et Kagami-chan !**

 **Ils m'apprennent pleins de choses ! Et ils me font des coktails trop coul en plus !**

 **Puis ils font des ronds avec la fumée c'est trop marraaaaaant ! Je suis sur que tu sais faire ! Moi j'arrive pas** **﹏**

 **Akashi-kun vient je suis trop heureux !** **(*v** ***)** **人** **(*v** ***)** **»**

 _Mon Dieu c'est de pire en pire. Leur mort sera douloureuse. Ils ont fait fumer Tetsuya. Et certainement pas quelque chose de sain._

Les yeux remplis de menaces de mort, le rouge s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers la porte de son hôtel, bien décidé à aller chercher l'expéditeur des messages suspects qu'il recevait.

Tout en envoyant balader son paternel et ses idées de réunion.

Il appela un taxi, qu'il envoya directement à l'adresse de Kagami Taiga. Le chauffeur esquissa un bref sourire avant de dire :

 **« Jeune homme, l'adresse que vous me donnez et à l'autre bout de la ville vous savez … Je doute qu'un adolescent comme vous puisse me payer une course … »**

Il s'arrêta de parler aussi vite qu'il avait commencé en voyant le regard que lui lançait son client, prêt à l'exécuter sans pitié si il ne démarrait pas. Et rapidement.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'appartement de l'as, une liasse de billet avait cloué le bec au pauvre chauffeur de taxis, qui fut néanmoins content de la somme bien au-dessus du prix initial de la course.

Durant le trajet, la rage avait monté en Akashi, recevant sans cesse des messages de son bien aimé avec notamment des cœurs, beaucoup de cœurs, et de paroles de chansons anglaises. A croire qu'il était devenu un spécialiste en Michael Jackson.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, trouver l'étage ne fut pas bien compliqué, la musique aidant à beaucoup. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, sachant que personne ne l'entendrait et entra.

Il retint sa respiration tellement la scène qui était devant lui était … Il n'avait aucun adjectif pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait.

Un … bordel était devant lui. Des cadavres de bouteilles, de canettes jonchaient le sol si bien qu'il était difficile de circuler. S'ajoutant à ça, il pouvait voir des membres de Seirin, endormis à même le sol pour certains, d'autres buvant dans un coin.

Il ferma la porte et entra. Son pied butta contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui n'était nul autre que Murasakibara enlaçant le Shooter de son équipe. Il avança encore, cherchant Kuroko. Il passa devant le canapé ou la photo avait été prise et vit la « piste de danse ». Quelques personnes s'y trouvaient, et se déhanchait honteusement. Kagami et Aomine s'embrassaient à pleine bouche tout en bougeant bizarrement, d'après Akashi. Kise chantait et bougeait suivant la musique tout en étant … presque nu.

 _D'accord … J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir cette vision de Ryota …_

Ses yeux continuèrent de chercher parmi les derniers joueurs qui dansaient. Quand soudain il vit le bleuté se trémousser devant Takao, le meneur de Shutoku. Il s'approcha.

 **« - Tet-kun tu danses trop bien en fait !**

 **\- Merci Kazunari-kun, toi aussi tu es bon danseur »**

Le sourire du bleuté ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout au rouge qui le prit par le bras tout en fusillant du regard son « partenaire ».

 **« - Akashi-kun ! Tu es venu !**

 **\- Oh, mais c'est le capitaine de Rakuzan qui nous fait l'horreur de sa présence ! Je peux faire quoi pour toi mon chou ?**

 **\- Je viens pour récupérer ton « Tet-kun ». Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Et du leur aussi.**

 **\- A plus tard Kazuuuu !**

 **\- Je t'appelle ! »**

Le bleuté prit la main d'Akashi dans la sienne, provoquant un arrêt momentané du cœur du concerné. Il n'y montra rien et détourna son chemin pour retourner à l'entrée.

 **« Oye Akashi tu fous quoi la ? »**

Il se retourna et vit Aomine et Kagami.

 _Ces deux-là …_

 **« -Je viens récupérer Tetsuya**

 **\- Mais laisse-le ! Il est bien là !**

 **\- Ouai Taiga il a raison ! Pour une fois !**

 **-Putain Aho ! »**

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Sous les yeux rieurs de l'ombre.

 **« -Akashi-kun ! Ca à l'air drôle je veux aussi faire ça !**

 **\- Tetsuya … Prend ton manteau on y va. »**

Il courut vers l'entrée, manquant de tomber tous les deux pas. Il prit sa veste dans un geste victorieux. Le rouge le suivait.

 _Ne pas le toucher, ne pas le toucher, ne pas le toucher …_

Il tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Kuroko était bien trop excitant en étant bourré.

Cependant rien n'alla dans son sens de pensée, le bleuté reprit sa main et le regarda fixement

 **« On va où ? »**

Ah oui c'est vrai. Il ne pouvait le ramener à son hôtel, son père découvrirait tout le matin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le ramener chez lui, ses parents seraient fous de rage de voir leur fils dans un tel état.

Il se décida rapidement. Au diable la raison.

Sans répondre à la question, il le tira un peu pour l'inciter à le suivre. L'air frai de l'extérieur les fit frissonner tous les deux, resserrant leur prise sur la main de l'autre.

Le bleuté le suivit sans dire un mot, il titubait un peu et avait beaucoup trop d'expression sur le visage pour être dans un état normal mais soit.

Ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel plutôt luxueux quelques rues à côté de l'immeuble.

La réceptionniste regarda les nouveaux arrivant, les yeux ronds comme si elle avait vu un Alien.

 **« -Une chambre**

 **-Mais …**

 **-Une chambre »**

Elle n'insista pas plus, tremblante face à la voix du capitaine qui ne laissait pas place au doute.

Il sortit son argent, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de son compagnon qui regardait dans tous les sens, poussant des petits cris d'admirations.

 _Adorable_.

Elle lui remit la clé, et il n'attendit même pas la monnaie ou un reçu qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

D'un naturel patient, Akashi ne se reconnaissait plus. Le corps chaud de Kuroko se collant à lui pour une étreinte surprise en était surement la cause. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était sûr et certain.

Provoquant un cri de surprise du bleu, le capitaine le souleva telle une princesse dès que les portes menant à leur étage s'ouvrirent. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver la porte, faisant rapidement fonctionner la clé magnétique les enfermant dans leur chambre luxueuse. Il balança la carte sur un meuble quelconque et jeta son bien aimé sur le lit.

 **« -Akashi-kun ?**

 **-Sache que si tu as une objection concernant ce que je vais te faire, dis le moi et je m'arrêterai avant que nous commencions véritablement.**

 **-Et … Tu vas me faire quoi ?**

 **-Faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Te dominer entièrement.**

 **-Ne te retient pas alors Akashi-kun »**

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était passionné, les deux mouvaient leurs lèvres en accord.

Le plus petit ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, permettant au plus grand d'y insérer sa langue, cherchant sa jumelle et s'entremêlant avec elle.

A chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, c'était pour revenir plus fort, plus passionnément. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois.

La bouche d'Akashi alla se perdre dans le cou de son amant, ses mains relevaient son tee-shirt jusqu'à le lui enlever complètement.

Kuroko, lui, était dépassé. Son souffre et sa respiration était haché, il poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir lorsque Seijuro effleurait un point un peu sensible.

Il descendait de plus en plus, s'attardant sur ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, en mordillant un. Les gémissements de Tetsuya étaient le son qu'il adorait le plus entendre sur cette Terre.

Soudain il le releva de sa position, se mettant à genou, surplombant son amant qui le regardait avec interrogation. Il enleva, avec la sensualité qui le caractérisé tant, son pull et déboutonna son pantalon, qui vola dans la pièce tout comme celui du corps en dessous de lui. Les caleçons suivirent le même chemin.

Il constata aussi avec bonheur que son amant était déjà dur, tout comme lui que la vision de son ombre avait excité comme jamais auparavant.

Il présenta ses doigts au joueur qui comprit de suite et se mit à lécher avec bien trop d'érotisme.

Putain … La vision qu'il avait devant lui était bien trop obscène. Sa verge se durcit de plus belle.

Ne tenant plus, il retira sa main et prépara au mieux le plus jeune. Le premier doigt ne changea pas l'expression sur le visage de son amant, le deuxième le fit se crisper un peu. Akashi se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, lui faisant oublier la douleur. Le troisième doigt lui fit pousser un petit cri à travers les lèvres du plus grand, qui dit des mouvements de ciseaux tout en cherchant ce petit point qui ferait voir des étoiles à l'autre.

 **« AKASHI-KUN ! »**

 _Trouvé._

Il fit encore quelques mouvements avant de retirer ses doigts, faisant pousser un petit cri de mécontentement à Tetsuya.

Il déroula un préservatif, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche au préalable _(toujours être prévoyant quand on va dans un hôtel avec son fantasme vivant)_ , sur son sexe.

 **« -Prêt ?**

 **-Hnnn … Prend moi ! »**

Si le rouge avait encore eu des hésitations elles furent balayées à ce moment précis. Il le pénétra doucement, tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, étouffant sa douleur par son amour pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement dans son amant, il attendit un quelconque signe lui signifiant qu'il pouvait continuer.

Lorsque l'ombre se mit à tortiller sous lui, il débuta de langoureux vas et viens, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amant.

 **« Plus … Plus vite … »**

Il le regarda dans les yeux et s'exécuta. Les vas et viens devinrent des coups de butoir, ne laissant aucun moment de répit à sa victime.

 **« Seijuro-kun … Hnnnn »**

Les cris de Kuroko se mêlèrent à son prénom ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine d'Akashi qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches, continuant toujours plus sa tâche.

La jouissance était proche. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le bleuté fut le premier à se répandre entre leur deux torses, dans un cri, suivit de près par le rouge à qui il ne fallut plus que quelques mouvements. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, ne le lâchant pas. Ils prirent un certain temps à se remettre de leur orgasme. Le capitaine fut le premier à se reprendre, sortant de son amant et balançant son préservatif dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un tir.

Les deux tourtereaux se blottir l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant et ne se préoccupant plus de rien.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile.

Akashi ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'était pas dans son hôtel. Il se souvint rapidement des évènements de la veille, et vit que Kuroko était encore blottis à lui.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres et il caressa doucement les cheveux en bataille de l'homme en face de lui.

Il avait probablement fait une bêtise en « abusant » de lui alors qu'il était saoul. Tant pis si le bleuté ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il aura eu une nuit d'amour, et il n'abandonnera pas pour autant.

Il bougea un peu sous l'effet des caresses, s'écartant et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il mit du temps à se connecter au monde réel.

 **« -Akashi-kun ?**

 **-Tetsuya.**

 **-Que fais-tu là ? Et … Où sommes-nous … ? Que … »**

Il avait constaté sa nudité. Et surement sa douleur aux reins.

 **« -Ne te souviens-tu plus de rien ?**

 **-J'étais à la fête de Kagami-kun … Ils m'ont forcé la main pour boire et … Enfin … J'ai dansé je crois et … C'est flou …**

 **-Tu m'as envoyé certains sms plutôt étrange et de ce fait je suis venu te chercher et ne pouvant t'amener chez toi par ton état nous sommes venus dans cet hôtel. La suite est aisément devinable.**

 **-Nous avons …**

 **-Oui. »**

Le bleuté semblait perdu. Son visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate

 **« -Akashi-kun … Je …**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Je m'excuse pour avoir profité de toi alors que tu n'étais pas en état de comprendre. »**

Le rouge s'était levé et avait commencé à se rhabiller sous l'œil du joueur fantome qui cherchait ses mots :

 **« Attend Akashi-kun ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je … Enfin … Je n'étais peut être pas conscient hier mais … Cela ne signifie pas que … Enfin … Je ... Je t'aime Akashi-kun … »**

Ces mots eurent pour effet d'arrêter tout mouvement du rouge. Il afficha un grand sourire et regarda Tetsuya avec envie.

 **« Cela ne te dérange pas si nous continuons nos activités d'hier soir alors ? Il se trouve que j'aimerai beaucoup que tu te souviennes de nous faisant l'amour dans cet hôtel luxueux … »**

Et il se jeta sur lui. Pour faire l'amour encore et encore. Les organisateurs de la fête totalement oubliés.

* * *

 **« Je t'aime Tetsuya … Pour toujours et à jamais »**

Et il se dirigea vers son mari et son fils, bien décidé de profiter de cette belle journée avec eux …

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Sachez que je me suis tapée un fou rire sur la phrase que Takao dit à Akashi xD**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé, j'espère que tu auras aimé ma grande Erizu-sama, j'attends avec impatience que tu publies toi aussi !**

 **Parce que oui, Madame me demande depuis 3jours par sms quand est-ce que je compte publier, mais j'aime beaucoup trop la faire patienter pour respecter mes délais !**

 **Je vous laisse sur ça.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui laisse une review, 40 mais vous êtes fous ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Si vous avez une remarque, dites moi tout en review ! Bisous et bonnes fêtes !**

Lauren.


End file.
